A Special Morning
by Rhianwen
Summary: Most mornings, Maggie wakes up by herself, but this morning is special. Last night was special, too. Harmless MichelleNeneneMaggie lemonscented fluff. Beware the author's incurable NeneneMaggie bias.


A Special Morning

-------------------------------------------------

Summary: Most mornings, Maggie wakes up by herself, but this morning is special. Last night was special, too. Harmless Michelle/Nenene/Maggie lemonscented fluff. Beware the author's incurable Nenene/Maggie bias.

-------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: The characters herewithin are not the creations or property of the author, and are being used here without permission.This story is not for profit, which is good, as it is essentially worthless trash. Go me. XD

-------------------------------------------------

Most mornings, Maggie wakes up hunched into a little ball, surrounded and half-buried by all the books she can cram with her into her confined space.

But this morning is special.

This morning, Maggie drifts gradually from sleep, nudged along gently by the slivers of sunlight that can squeeze into the room through the tightly closed curtains. She stretches languorously, then freezes.

_Why is there enough room to stretch in the storage closet?_

She hears a familiar murmur, just at her shoulder, and smiles fondly, face already growing warm, as Michelle snuggles closer, and some recollection of how they got here rushes back to her.

Right. Last night was special, too.

When Michelle first brought up the idea, _just a little something to help Nenene cheer up_, Maggie informed her kindly that she was crazy.

_But she's so _lonely_ since Yomiko moved in with Nancy and Junior! _

_Can't we just make her a cake or something? _

_I think this is a much better way to show her that she's with people who love her, and want to be there for her in any way we can. _

_She might just kill us. Or beat us up. Or call the police. _

_We won't know until we try, Maggie, dear._

And maybe Michelle knew more about the undercurrent of something desperate and hungry in Nenene's loneliness than Maggie did, because now morning is here, and no one is dead, or beaten up, or arrested.

"Do you think she enjoyed herself?" Michelle asks in a whisper, muffling a giggle in her hand.

Maggie sits up slightly, and her eyes light on the petite brunette, curled up comfortably, head resting at her stomach, hair brushing cool and silky over her side. And impossibly, her blush grows brighter and warmer as Nenene's moans and cries, as close to _pleading_ as Maggie has ever heard her, echo in her mind.

"Yeah, I think she might have," she finally replies, one hand resting lightly at that babyfine mass of caramel brown.

And unexpectedly, her blush of embarrassment at her own behaviour and her sister's behaviour and their _landlord's_ behaviour turns into a fierce blaze of pride and satisfaction when she recalls Nenene turning to kiss _her_ desperately as Michelle nipped lightly at her earlobe. Nenene clasping _her_ hand and guiding it impatiently down over stomach and up between her thighs.

Nenene gasping and eventually screeching _her_ name as waves of searing pleasure overtook her and she shuddered slick and sweethot around Maggie's fingers.

There were many more touches and kisses after that, between all three of them, before they finally fell into an exhausted, tangled pile on top of Nenene's bedsheets, but it means more to her than she thinks it was probably meant to, that Nenene turned to her first.

Michelle follows her sister's gaze and hides a smile at the one softly curving Maggie's lips.

"I'll go start some coffee, just in case she wakes up soon."

Maggie nods, and watches appreciatively as Michelle slips out from under the covers that they all tangled into sometime during the night, long wavy hair like sunlight brushing over the curve of her hip and over her legs.

Then, as Nenene's arms tighten around her waist in sleep, her cheeks grow warm again and her smile borders dangerously on a grin as she lifts the smaller girl and settles her comfortably on the pillow.

And Michelle, wrapped in a dressing gown of silky pale purple, watches from the doorway with a soft, fond, delighted little giggle as Maggie brushes the hair off Nenene's cheek and sort of forgets to move her hand away.

_I knew they'd be adorable together._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

End Notes: Ohboy, this is embarrassing. DX But I swore that I'd write girl-on-girl-on-girl lemon someday, and here it is. It's gotta beat the Maggie/Nenene/Wendy elevator-lemon I was working on, right? Please take this in the spirit in which it was intended: cutesytrashyfluffy smut, and please forgive any...oddities in characterization.


End file.
